User blog:RedNovaTyrant/06/22/2018 - A real life creepypasta
Today I'm going to share a really fucked up moment from my childhood. In advance, yes this did happen, and no, I remember what happened and the feeling during it too vividly to be a dream. Warning: I'm well aware this is the Creepypasta wiki, but if you're a little weak to gore, you may want to skip this story. So when I was a kid, my mom took me to my town's park for swimming lessons in the summer. Now it was a little outdoor place, and I always remembered the dingy-ass bathrooms/change rooms there. I've included a 1:1 perfect and in no way flawed diagram of the change room to help you visualize what's going on. So as you can see, the door into the change room starts at the bottom. The entire floor of this room is cement by the way, and was incredibly damp and disgusting to walk on in bare feet. If you go left, there's a wide area where a shower used to be, and one changing stall with some benches along the wall that the hallway in is made from. Now in red, I have boxed in the actual washroom. The sink is to the left, a stall is in the top right, and a urinal in bottom right. My town is a bit of a shithole, to say the least. Now I can start. While I was at a lesson one time, I had to use the washroom. Since I was about seven years old (could've been younger for all I know, I don't remember exactly how old I was), I knew better than to piss in the pool, and so I got permission to go to the washroom. I went inside, my feet padded along the cement, and there was no one else inside. But when I went to enter the actual washroom area, I stopped in the doorway. Blood. There was actual blood everywhere. I'd scraped myself in sports enough times to know the right colour of blood. I ducked away back in the hall, but then I became strangely curious, and slowly walked back into the washroom. I think I was just kinda in shock, and didn't know how to react, and was also curious as to why the fuck the bathroom was like this. There was a SHIT TON of blood in that room. The sink had a fair amount in it, along with a little bit of... something, solid, and there was some splattered on the mirror. There wasn't very much at the urinal, but I do remember it draining down into a drain from two different areas: one was the sink, and the other was from the stall. During this point in time, I was kinda going back and forth from the washroom, debating on going out and telling someone now, but another part of me thought I could play "detective" and figure it out (I'm not trying to flex, but I've been known for good grades, even at that time). At this point I figured someone had thrown up... like, really, really hard. Finally, I mustered up the courage to check the stall. There was a bit of blood on the door, so after hopping over one trail on the floor, I carefully touched the edge of the door and tried to just swing it open with a light push. The door was kinda messed up and had been screwed in in a way that it just swung back closed. My push wasn't enough to open it to see inside and it just closed again. So I pushed harder this time. This sight was worse. It coated the inside of the door, the toilet looked like a gore feast, and... sitting on the seat, was a chunk of meat. I was terrified, and got closer just to check without touching it. The bowl was filled with blood too. And it was definitely meat, what kind I had no idea. But the chunk was finally the breaking point, and I started to run out when one of the kids from my class came in (I thought I had just run out but I remembered this part while writing this post). The kid asked what was taking me so long, and I just replied that the bathroom was loaded with blood. He checked it out, we both left, and told the lifeguards. The pool closed down the room, and no one could go change in there. It didn't matter to me since there were no lockers in there and I never left anything in there. But that is definitely a moment that has been burned into my memory. I never did learn what happened, or why. But that's my tale. And again, this isn't a creepypasta idea or some story I made up, this DID happen. So, there's something for ya. Alright, thanks for reading..? I'll see ya soon. Category:Blog posts